


Shiro's Fall

by Alex_The_Feline



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_The_Feline/pseuds/Alex_The_Feline
Summary: Shiro just got back to the states, he expected pain and hard work, but not this





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tumbler user keithkogayne and the anon that asked](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tumbler+user+keithkogayne+and+the+anon+that+asked).



~~~~Shiro was on a plane home, he was tired, and sweaty, and he missed his home. All he wanted to do was take a nap after having a beer with his brother and his boyfr... Shiro's best friend. Matt Holt.

      Matt was an old friend. Last time Shiro had seen Matt was when Shiro had been leaving on another tour. He had stupidly kissed Matt of the cheeck then ran off. Matt hadn't called for weeks before he sent a simple letter that had no mentions of the kiss in it. Shiro hoped he could fix things. He loved Matt as more than a friend, but that didn't mean he couldn't love him as a friend too.

      Shiro looked around the nearly empty plan with a frown as it shook. Sudently the plane dived straight down and Shiro rushed to put a seat belt on and looked around before curling into himself with fear. The plan crashed and Shiro felt nothing.

       Half an hour later, Shiro woke up to the crunch of boot and a man glaring at him. Something wasn't right with the man, he had blood on the side of his head, and pale gray skin. Shiro struggled to move away. He scrambled at the seat belt and just got out of it when the man reached out for him. Shiro kicked him and heard a snap as he broke the man's knee. The man kept coming, limping and Shiro scrambled out of the plane and onto the ground. 

       He was in a feild, far away from any town or city and a single light shined in the distance. Probably about a mile away. If that place was safe then Shiro could probably make it. Probably. 


	2. The House of Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In comes Lance and Hunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My grammer isn't that good and I'm not a good author, also I can't spell worth crap and I update slow and the chapters will probably be prety short. Sorry...

      Bang! Bang! Bang!

      Lance flinched and covered his head shaking, he just wanted silence. The walkers had taken everything from him. His entire family dead in a day. He'd been at this place with Hunk for a few days. This was Hunk's home. Hunk had gladly accepted Lance into his home having also lost his family.

      Bang! Bang! Bang!

      "Hey!" A man yelled, "Help me out, please!"

     "Lance?" Hunk came into the room.

     "Yea?" Lance lifted his head weirly, his blue eyes bright.

     "Should we let the person in?" Hunk asked, trying to be fair, as always.

     Bang! "Please!" Bang, bang!

     Lance nodded slowly then spead up. He forced himself to stand. "We have to help."

     Hunk and Lance pulled at the boads on a window

     "Over here!" Hunk called, getting a first look at Shiro. "It a man with black hair." He informed Lance.

     "Are you bit?" Lance called, not able to see.

     Shiro ran to the window and climbed in franticly. "No." He panted, "That man, he chaced me! I broke his knee, but he kept coming!" Shiro was out of breath and looked at the two boys with wide eyes.

     "It." Lance corected, "It's easer if you don't treat them like humans."

     Shiro tilted his head.

     "We call 'em walkers." Lance grunted, sitting on a chair in the kitchen and brinig his legs up and hugging them.

     "I'm Hunk." The bigger boy grinned, starting to softly nail the boards back up.

     "Shiro." He nodded and looked at them curiously, "What was he," He stopped, "It?" He corected.

     "It's a dead man that'll eat you if you don't take them down first. You have to shoot them in the head to kill them." Lance mumbled

     "You'll have to excuse Lance," Hunk gave the lanky boy a worried look, "He..." Hunk stopped, unsure of what to say.

     "When did all of this happen?" Shiro questioned.

     "A few weeks ago." Hunk shrugged, "West coast fell off the grid first, then it kinda just spread."

     The three of them sat in silence for a while till Lance went to bed.

     "I'm sorry to just drop in on you two in your house." Shiro frowned.

     "It's not a problem." Hunk grinned, "And it's not my house, the smiling boy turned and whipped his face, "Sorry but I think I'll be going to bed too."


	3. Down In Texas...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Keith, Shay, and Corran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Texan Keith..........

Down in Texas a boy looked up at the skys, feeling very much alone. He never had family, then the end of the world happened and now he could never have one. Keith frowned at the thought of never finding love, and the uncomphortableness of the ground.  
"Are you brooding again my boy?" A man with an orange curled mustash walked up to him, Coran was a nice man, but Keith wasn't having any of it.   
Keith didn't respond, tired of Coran trying to invade his life. Keith just wanted his brother -adoptive- to come back and save him from this nightmare. 'But he's not coming back, so grow up.' He snapped at himself  
"We should all go inside." A soft voice spoke up from behind them. The voice belonged to a tall woman with bulging arm mussels.  
"Shay..." Keith sighed, "Fine." He grumbled and he and Coran followed her inside.  
They sat in a circle for the night, tence. No one spoke and no one was able to sleep. They were are tired, and missing family members.   
"Tomorrow we should head out to the East." Coran said with a sigh.  
"Agreed." Keith said, glad he wouldn't have to go alone. If his brother was any where it'd be there.  
"I'd like to go, if that's alright." Shay sighed. She'd been begining to give up hope on her brother ever coming back.


	4. The Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge, and Allura

Allura wasn't a wimp. But, when she'd lost her father to the desiese, then lost her uncle to the war... Well, lets just say she was glad Pidge had found her and saved her life.   
Pidge on the other hand hated Allura. If Pidge hadn't stopped to help the white haired woman then maybe she wouldn't have lost her father and brother.   
The two tried to get along, best as the could. Moving across country quickly as they could. Allura had a meet up place she hoped her uncle would be at, and Pidge had nothing better to do. It wasn't smart to go alone anyway.   
"We should camp here tonight." Pidge asserted, dropping her backpack.  
Allura nodded and gathered up some twigs to start a fire.   
Pidge cooked the last can of beans they had and sighed, she suposed they could always make another run into a walmart or something.  
"We should cut or hair or something." Allura said, almost meekly, "Then maybe it wouldn't get so tangled."  
Pidge had been thinking about cutting her hair for a while so she gave Allura a quick nod.


End file.
